


Is It Stalking If You're In Love?

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Bashing, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, No Kara Danvers/Mon-El, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: I've had urges before.Urges to follow someone home. Not to hurt them, no, but to see what they do in the comfort of their home. To see if their house is as big as they say it is.I've never gone through with them, though. The worst I've done is go through someone's social media. And even that was after knowing them for a few months.I've never believed in love at first sight before, but I just know that I've had it with this girl.ORLena Luthor is a stalker who is in love with Kara. She sees her for the first time while Kara is working at a coffee shop. They both go to the same college.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Is It Stalking If You're In Love?

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this fic by watching the Netflix show 'You'. If you've seen the show, then don't worry. There won't be any cheating in this fic and Kara and Lena will end up together. Also Mon-El is a bad guy in this fic.

And there she was.

Blonde hair.

Ponytail.

Blue eyes.

Black glasses.

Beaming smile.

She's cheery. I can tell by the wideness of her smile. I can also see that it's a real smile. Not one where it's only purpose is to get a tip from a customer. 

She's making a coffee. She's doing it as if it's second nature. She's been working here for a while, I can tell.

She looks young, about the same age as me, possibly a college student.

As I go up to order my coffee I have a single goal in mind. 

Get her name.

Now a normal person may shoot for a number, but this girl looks smart and genuine. I doubt she would go out with a random person she just met. 

I need to ease my way in. Make her see that I would treat her as if she was a princess.

As I hear what I'm thinking, I know I need to calm down.

I've had crushes before, haven't we all? But they were never this extreme.

I've had urges before.

Urges to follow someone home. Not to hurt them, no, but to see what they do in the comfort of their home. To see if their house is as big as they say it is.

I've never gone through with them, though. The worst I've done is go through someone's social media. And even that was after knowing them for a few months.

I've never believed in love at first sight before, but I just know that I've had it with this girl. 

"Hi! What can I get you?" Oh no, I'm up to order. I didn't even plan what to say yet. I'm very unprepared.

"Hi, can I just get a black coffee?" 

"Of course! Coming right up." No no no no no, once she gives me the drink this conversation will be over. I can't leave here without even knowing her name first. Quick Lena, think of someone to say. Think think think think. 

There! There's a flag for National City University. But shit, it might not be hers. I don't know if I'd be able to ask her about that. What else is there? Quick Lena! She's almost done with your drink! 

"Alrighty, here is your coffee. Have a nice day!" No no no no!

"Thank you. You-" too. And she's already walked away to get the next person's order. I would think that was rude of her if I hadn't noticed how packed it was. She must be crazy stressed. 

Do I leave? I have class at National City University in about 30 minutes. I should really get going. 

I stayed. 

Look, I know that class is important if I want to get a degree and all that, but have you seen this girl? She looks like a godde-

Who the fuck is that!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know it's bad. Please comment down your thoughts.


End file.
